<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Moon Comes over the Mountain by Lieju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099404">When the Moon Comes over the Mountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju'>Lieju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Vampires, Werewolf/Vampire, Werewolves, an another fantasy au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's full moon and Marion is unprepared. She locks herself in the old cell, hoping when she wakes up there will not be blood on her hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marion Ravenwood/Willie Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Moon Comes over the Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marion fastened the silver chain, ignoring the searing pain as it brushed against her bare skin.</p><p>She had been careless.</p><p>She should have been out of the city a few days ago, well before full moon. But things had not been going the way she wanted and now she was stuck. The city gates were locked and there was no way out. Luckily she had been able to get into the old ruined cellars of the fort that were unused. No one should get here.</p><p>Should.</p><p>So many things could go wrong. Someone might wander in, the chains might not hold when the Wolf got a scent of humans-</p><p>
  <em>Fuck fuck fuck.</em>
</p><p>If she got free, if she ran into the sleeping city, if she killed someone-</p><p>She pulled the door closed, turning the rusty key in the lock. She had thought these old jail cells were much sturdier than this, but time had done its work and people had taken bits and pieces out to use in the newer buildings.</p><p>She fell on her knees. She couldn't see it but she could feel the moon-</p><p>
  <em>Maybe my father was right-</em>
</p><p>She growled as the familiar wave of pain washed over her and the beast took over.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It breathed in. This place was unfamiliar.</p><p>The Wolf was filled with rage at its containment. Again and again, it woke up chained by pain, kept away from the woods where it could run free. Hunt. Kill.</p><p>But tonight as it woke from its slumber, pulled out by the blessed moon, things were different. The place it was in was different with more interesting scents. The chain around it was different too, smaller-</p><p>It could smell the scent of outside-</p><p>A hole in the wall.</p><p>It leaped. The chain snapped.</p><p>The pain was gone! It growled in triumph.</p><p>The beast emerged into the small stony corridors. Unfamiliar.</p><p>
  <em>Get outside.</em>
</p><p>It ran.</p><p>It was night but the place remained full of light and movement.</p><p>Humans!</p><p>Humans walking around in the fake light brought on by torches.</p><p>It hid in the shadows.</p><p>Noise.</p><p>Human. Bird. Horse. Human.</p><p>
  <em>Prey.</em>
</p><p>Oh how it longed to sink its teeth into warm flesh to quell its rage!</p><p>Humans screamed and it ran after them, reveling in the hunt.</p><p>
  <em>Run run run.</em>
</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>Something else.</p><p>There was something that was human but not a human.</p><p>The Wolf howled.</p><p>The prey that was not prey looked at it.</p><p>It spoke.</p><p>It sang.</p><p>The Wolf hesitated. The prey had a scent of death but it moved. The Wolf stared at the prey-not-prey.</p><p>A cold hand reached to pet its head.</p><p>A calm coldness filled its self. For a moment the omnipresent rage was gone as it stared into the blood-red eyes.</p><p>The Wolf closed its eyes, suddenly exhausted.</p><p>And it slept.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marion's eyes shot open.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p>She sat up.</p><p>She seemed to be in a small shed, under a cloak she didn't recognize.</p><p>And apart from it she was naked.</p><p>Thankful for the cloak she wrapped its expensive silk around her and peered outside. She was in a middle of the city, apparently in a small shed belonging to one of the shops.</p><p>She had gotten out.</p><p>Had she-</p><p>She could remember the beast's rage, the hunt.</p><p>She, or the monster that took over her body every full moon, had wanted to kill.</p><p>But there was so taste of fresh blood in her mouth.</p><p>It had been stopped by someone.</p><p>Something.</p><p>Marion lifted her hand to her forehead. She could feel the ghost of the touch still there...</p><p>First things first.</p><p>She made her way through the city and to her relief managed to slip into the old fort. Her bundle of clothes remained there, in the cell.</p><p>She had only vague memories of the times the monster took over, but she could recall the anger and confusion...</p><p>She ran her fingers on the rusty bars that had given in.</p><p>For the next full moon she would make sure she was back in the icy mountains.</p><p>Alone.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally in the peace of the dingy inn she had a room in Marion pulled out the cloak and examined it properly.</p><p>It was blood-red, with golden embroidering, with a deep hood she could pull over her head. A woman's cloak.</p><p>A very rich woman's cloak.</p><p>
  <em>If I can find someone to buy this without any questions I can live comfortably for a year!</em>
</p><p>Although maybe she should try to find out who this mysterious person had been.</p><p>No.</p><p>Not a person...</p><p>She shook her head. Whoever it had been, had saved more than one life last night. Marion was curious...</p><p>She had only this as the lead.</p><p>But anyone rich enough to own this kind of a cloak and just throw it away, would be at the Baron's party tomorrow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marion hadn't been able to learn that many useful skills during the years she had spent under the protective eye of her father, but at the very least he had taught her to read and write, a skill that was uncommon amongst the working people.</p><p>So she had arrived to the castle with a forged letter claiming she was a handmaid requested at the party. And once she was in it was easy enough to slip into the party letting the cloak cover her modest dress.</p><p>She moved through the crowd, inspecting the people gathered in. This was her best bet.</p><p>Her heart beat in her chest, some of the animal essence from the last night still lingering. She didn't like crowds in the best of times... What would she do? If whoever it was saw her and the cloak, and wanted to talk-</p><p>Lot of ifs. If her mysterious benefactor had wanted to she would have stuck around until morning.</p><p>Marion almost jumped as a gong was sounded.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the eternal songbird, the sensation from Transylvania, Countess Wilhelmina."</p><p>Marion froze as did everyone else, as the room focused on the stage.</p><p>A pale blonde woman in a golden dress appeared on the stage, as if from thin air.</p><p>She smiled, her gaze sweeping the crowd.</p><p>For a second Marion was sure she looked directly at her-</p><p>And she sang.</p><p>The music was upbeat, sweeping Marion's senses with it. She forgot everyone else in the room. It was so easy to believe it was just the two of them, that this woman was singing to her and her alone-</p><p>That somehow she had piqued her interest, gained her attention-</p><p>The song ended, all too soon. Marion blinked, becoming aware of the people around her. She pulled her cloak tighter. Luckily the song seemed to have effected everyone around her the same way, and no one made note of her maid's dress underneath.</p><p>Marion clapped with the others, trying not to look suspicious. The Countess walked down from the stage and to their host.</p><p>Marion took a careful step towards her.</p><p>She looked at Marion and she knew.</p><p>This was her.</p><p>The woman ignored the nobles around her and walked directly to Marion.</p><p>She took her hand.</p><p>Marion looked her in the eye and the fact she was so cold didn't matter...</p><p>"Oh, you showed up!" She spoke with a heavy accent Marion found difficult to place.</p><p>The Countess clapped her hands excitedly. She turned around. "Follow me."</p><p>In a trance, Marion followed her upstairs and into a lavish room. The voice at the back of her head that had been screaming this whole time finally managed to push this control away.</p><p>“You are a vampire,” Marion hissed.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>She looked at Marion.</p><p>"A vampire! Openly a vampire!"</p><p>“Oh that is not a secret,” The Countess told her, smiling and showing some fang. “Things are different here, in the city.”</p><p>Marion looked around. "Different?"</p><p>"All kinds here. Vampires. Sorcerors. I hear the janitor in the hotel next door is one of those mum-my things."</p><p>"I doubt just everyone would be allowed in here. To-"</p><p>Marion fell silent.</p><p>"Maybe. As long as you offer them a show they don't care." The Countess leaned closer and drew in breath. "You stink."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Like a dog. When have you last taken a bath or is that just a doggy-thing quality?" She waved her well-manicured fingers. "As in a consistent thing?"</p><p>"I am not- Not interested in-" Marion looked around as if someone might jump from the shadows to chase her with a pitchfork. "-discussing this in public!"</p><p>"It's fine! This is my room no one will bother us here. You can call me Willie, by the way."</p><p>Marion gave her a look. She stared at the hand offered to her and eventually took it. "Marion."</p><p>Looking for something to break the silence she said; "Willie is a weird name for a Transylvanian Countess."</p><p>She laughed. "Oh that's just my professional name."</p><p>She reached a hand to stroke Marion's cheek.</p><p>Against her better judgment Marion leaned into the cold touch.</p><p>“It's odd,” Willie noted. “Your scent is... Off. No offense but you don't smell like a tasty snack.”</p><p>“I... see.”</p><p>"Oh don't worry I wouldn't try to eat you, unless you were into that. But humans smell like food to me these days..."</p><p>She stroked Marion's cheek. "It's nice, sort of. No, definitely nice. Like the old times."</p><p>"Old times? How?" Marion asked.</p><p>"Looking at a pretty girl and not thinking of dinner."</p><p>This had not gone the way Marion had expected. And she wasn't sure where it was going. And where she wanted it to go-</p><p>She was lonely. Maybe.</p><p>She realized she hadn't said anything again in a while. "Thanks?"</p><p>“But yes, you are quite less hairy tonight. And smaller. Does this sort of a thing happen to you often?”</p><p>Marion stared at her. “I am a werewolf.”</p><p>“Oh, that explains it! Do you like it? How is it as a career?”</p><p>“I never chose this,” Marion snapped. “It's a- a family curse.”</p><p>She thought of her mother and how she had disappeared when she had been but a child and how ever since the curse had taken hold of her.</p><p>“Wait, how don't you know that, Countess?”</p><p>Werewolves and werecreatures in general were rare but a centuries old vampire noble should have known much more than this.</p><p>Willie gave her a grin. “I will let you in a little secret. I am not a countess, actually. I come from the midlands, I was working on the farm like usual when a vampire passed through our village, he stayed for a while, he thought I had some talent in singing, things happened, and here I am!”</p><p>“So, wait, you are not thousands of years old?”</p><p>“I'm 27. Or 22 if you count from when I was turned. I am not really sure how you are supposed to count your age once you are dead. I just tell everyone I am hundreds of years old. It impresses them and in this business you just <em>got</em> to have a stage persona.”</p><p>Marion stared at her. “So basically you are a newborn vampire. I have more experience in being a werewolf than you do being a vampire!”</p><p>"Well it's quality over quantity, buster!"</p><p>She crossed her arms, the last remnants of her fake Transylvanian accent dropping away.</p><p>Marion let out a laugh. "Sure."</p><p>She felt relieved somehow. Was it that she was about the same age as she was?</p><p>Maybe...</p><p>Marion set a hand on Willie's hip. Maybe it would be okay... She wouldn't be able to hurt Willie...</p><p>Their lips met. Marion stumbled, mouth crashing against the vampire's in an awkward kiss.</p><p>Willie pulled away and licked her lip thoughtfully. "Hm. You are warm. I liked that."</p><p>Marion nodded. "Sure. Good-"</p><p>She didn't have much experience and hoped it wasn't showing. Her father had kept a very close eye on her and even after he had died she had mostly avoided getting close to anyone.</p><p>Marion leaned on Willie, drawing in her scent. She had thought it unnatural at first. A moving living person with the scent of death. But she was finding herself getting used to it quickly...</p><p>Willie's fingers started to comb through her hair.</p><p>She laid a kiss on Marion's cheek. "Really, do you know what you need? A bath. A nice bath with one of those flowery bubble things."</p><p>Marion frowned. "I smell fine."</p><p>But admittedly... "I don't have lot of opportunities for long baths. Even less long flowery ones."</p><p>"We shall get you one then!" Willie took her hand. "And you will stay the day, won't you?"</p><p>"The day?"</p><p>"I will sleep the day. I cannot be woken up. To be honest it would make me feel safer if there was someone here. Or are you planning to go all wolfy?"</p><p>"No! It's only during full moon." Marion gave her a smile. "But it would be nice."</p><p>She could do that. Watch over her sleep. And the next full moon-</p><p>
  <em>I can't let myself get carried away.</em>
</p><p>But against her better judgment Marion wanted to believe it could work out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>